Fort Frolic
Fort Frolic is the seventh level of BioShock. The initial objective of this level is simply to walk across a large entry hall to a door leading to a second bathysphere, which will take Jack to Hephaestus. However, access is restricted by Sander Cohen, an egocentric, demented artist and musician who has trapped the player in Fort Frolic and has disabled radio communication with Atlas and Andrew Ryan. History Every society, even one at the bottom of the Atlantic ocean, needs a place to unwind – a place where adults can indulge themselves with a couple of drinks, a day of shopping, or try their luck in a casino. In Rapture this place was Fort Frolic, featuring everything from the fine arts, such as music and theater, to the more salacious distractions, such as strip clubs and gambling. It was also a shopping destination, featured many boutiques selling goods from the most luxurious clothing to the finest tobacco and liquor. Sander Cohen – an artist, director, gallery owner, and "a real lunatic, dyed-in-the-wool psychopath" – controls Fort Frolic. Scattered throughout Fort Frolic are examples of his artwork: Splicers coated in plaster and posed in various positions to form real human statues. In 1959, during the Civil War, Cohen finally closed Fort Frolic to the public, resulting in the closure of the theaters and artists like Suresh Sheti and Mlle Blanche de Glace losing their jobs. Atrium The Hub of Fort Frolic. Still advertising the lost pleasures of Rapture, it is a hollow reminder of what it was. Lost and long forgotten memories of what the best of Rapture used to be like, linger at every turn, Cohen's Muse Box lies beneath the stairs. Many of the entrances to the rest of Fort Frolic are either closed or destroyed. It is here that Jack builds Cohen's distorted "masterpiece": the Quadtych. The Atrium is divided into two sections: the Lower Atrium and the Upper Atrium. Lower Atrium The Lower Atrium is only a shadow of what it once was, most of it shut-off or inaccessible to Jack. However, the Lower Atrium still offers the Southern Lounge. Around the corner one may see two bathrooms, and in the men's room one can see some of Sander Cohen's "Human art". The Cocktail Lounge once served as a place where the nightclubbers of Rapture could unwind and have a drink. Nearby sat a series of opulent, high end shops: Sophia Salon High Fashion, the Gardner Delux Modern and the Le Marquis D'Epoque (Only the first and last of these is accessible to Jack). The Sophia Salon's last business, before the collapse, was a 50% off sale. Inside the Le Marquis D'Epoque liqueur and cigar shop many of the shelves on the top floor are empty, what remains is scattered about the floor. Downstairs are a couple of vending machines, boxes of cigars (most still on the shelves) and a dead Splicer with his blood around him (possibly the corpse of Winston Hoffner, the store's owner whose shrine can be seen in Welcome to Rapture). The other six places in the Lower Atrium are blocked off with their signs destroyed, save for an inaccessible strip club called The Seahorse. Upper Atrium Upstairs lies the Upper Atrium. There are many places to see here: First, and most notably, of them is the Fleet Hall, where the citizens of Rapture could enjoy theatrical and musical arts. Inside it offered the citizens a chance to catch a drink of Ryan's Club Ale or a bite of a chocolate-creme cake before the show started. Since the fall, the place has been maintained in relatively good shape, but now contains plaster-covered Splicer statues frozen in silent expressions of clapping and cheering. The only other accessible place in the Upper Atrium is Cohen's Collection. Once a place where the wealthy could view and purchase Sander Cohen's art, all that remains are empty canvases and walls that have become burned to a crisp. Inside, all Jack will find is some safes and a plaster-covered table with a plaster Splicer family around it. Poseidon Plaza Poseidon Plaza remains largely intact, mainly only suffering cosmetic damage, although the same can't be said for most of the businesses here. Lower Plaza First of the many once fine establishments here is Sir Prize: Games of Chance. Sir Prize was just one of the many gambling and drinking spots in Fort Frolic but is now in disuse, save for a safe-house, and like everywhere else in Rapture it has sprung a considerable leak. Sinclair Spirits was, at one point, the best place to sample and drink bottles of the finest wines, liqueurs and beers in Rapture. However, it is now a wreck, the walls and pillars eroding away due to the sea water leaking in from every direction. Robertson's Tobaccoria, next to Eve's Garden, once sold the finest and most luxurious tobacco products in Rapture. Although it not in danger of being flooded or suddenly collapsing, tobacco is outdated in Rapture, replaced by addictive ADAM. Eve's Garden was the most well known gentleman's club in Rapture, featuring Jasmine Jolene – "Ryan's favorite girl." It was a place where the men of Rapture could unwind with a couple of drinks in the swanky bar and find some 'company'. Upper Plaza Upstairs is the most destroyed part of the plaza, with walls coming away and the glass ceiling giving way under the pressure of the sea. Up here there are only four accessible places, two of which are hidden from the ground floor: Rapture Records and the Pharaoh's Fortune Casino. Rapture Records is the most decimated and destroyed part of Poseidon's Plaza. Once a place where the citizen's of Rapture could go to stock up their record players and jukeboxes, it is now completely razed. Walls stripped bare, fires still burning above the metal ceiling, burnt furniture and bodies chucked around and water dripping through the sodden ceiling. The Pharaoh's Fortune Casino, on the other hand, still stands tall. This gambler's haven was the perfect place to get drunk (a 2 drink minimum) and put one's luck to the test, and still is. Jack can still put the many slot machines to the test and win (or lose) some cash. Map This map is interactive. Click on an icon to find out more about it, or choose a tab to see a different map. Fort Frolic/Map|Normal Map||true Fort Frolic/ADMap|Audio Diaries Fort Frolic/PaTMap|Plasmids and Tonics New Discoveries Single Use Events * There are 2 Power to the People vending machines. However, activating the one at Poseidon Plaza also sets a trap for the player. New Weaponry * Crossbow New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) * Alarm Expert * Frozen Field * Extra Nutrition 2 * Medical Expert 2 * Electric Flesh New Enemies * Elite Bouncer * Plastered Splicer * Sander Cohen (choice only) Coded Doors * Tobaccoria code is 7774. Audio Diaries # Diane McClintock - Stood Up Again # Sander Cohen - Musical Insult # Sander Cohen - The Wild Bunny # Sullivan - Artist's Feud # Martin Finnegan - The Iceman Cometh # Bill McDonagh - Fontaine's Army # Sander Cohen - The Doubters # Cobb - Come to the Record Store # Albert Milonakis - Fancy Cigarettes # Jasmine Jolene - Pregnancy # Sullivan - Bump Culpepper? # Anna Culpepper - Ryan's Stableboy # Bill McDonagh - Guns Blazing # Hector Rodriguez - It's All Grift # Sander Cohen - Requiem for Andrew Ryan Walkthrough Gallery File:Fortfrolic.gif|Welcome to Fort Frolic! File:1184342281.jpg|An enraged Elite Bouncer in the Pharaoh's Fortune Casino. Bugs/Glitches *It is actually possible to get trapped in Rapture Records. When trying to kill Silas Cobb, if the player hypnotizes a Big Daddy and approaches the booby-trapped corpse, the Big Daddy will stay on the upper platform. Normally, Cobb is supposed to throw a molotov cocktail into an air vent, allowing the player to go back up; however, in this case the Big Daddy will kill him before he can do so, leaving the player stranded on the lower deck.In the event that this happens,the player can escape by killing oneself,most effectively by casting Incinerate! at their feet until they die. Trivia *The phonograph in Cohen's projection booth plays the Rapture Anthem, "Rise, Rapture, Rise". *In Cohen's projection booth the film reel is wound with tape that has the Irrational Games logo repeated on it. Irrational Games was the main game studio that created BioShock. *The original concept for Fort Frolic was designed to have a Ferris Wheel. This was removed before BioShock was completed, but the Ferris Wheel was later included in the Challenge Rooms downloadable content for the PlayStation 3.BioShock: Breaking the Mold, forward by Ken Levine *Above the Atrium there are two schools of fish swimming in a loop. One of the schools swims so close to the roof, that two of the fish actually swim through the wall and into the Atrium. *Fort Frolic is the only level that does not have Leadhead Splicers. *It's interesting to note that Fort Frolic has two separate Bathysphere stations, both adjacent. *As stated in the Deco Devolution Artbook by Eric Sterner, Level Architect, 2K Marin: "Originally the way you got into the Dionysus Park was through the Atrium of Fort Frolic from BioShock -- the big octagonal room that players who played BioShock would remember -- only it was completely submerged under water in this game. You'd be going through this totally sunken version of a level that you might remember'ed''' if you played the first game.''" This, of course, revealing that Dionysus Park was an extension of Fort Frolic and that the player would have played through it. References de:Fort Frolic Category:Walkthroughs Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Category:BioShock Locations